lieatfandomcom-20200213-history
Efina (LiEat III)
"A dragon girl who feeds on lies. Energetic and inquistive. She's grown a little taller."- In-Game Description Efina is one of the protagonists of the game. She travels around with the second protagonist, Theo, who she considers her papa. Efi is a dragon born from a wish of Theo’s that can eat lies. AppearanceCategory:LiEat III Characters In LiEat III, Efina has changed her appearance yet again, this time however, Efina has dyed her hair into a more pinkish orange, as well as leaving it loose. Efina also has grown a lot, for the first time appearing around the age of five, but her eyes are still the same blue-pink as they are every game. Her hair now extends past her back, and is straight, with only two crossed black hairpins on each side of her head. Adorning her head, is a black hair bow, which gives her the appearance of having bunny ears. Efina wears a primarily black sleeveless dress, with a pleated bottom. On the dress two white buttons are sewn on at waist area, and it appears to have a second layer towards the end, which contains white and black stripes, and has lace sewn on the ends. Her dress has a white collar, with two coal black buttons and a mint green ribbon tying the two sides together. While the dress itself is sleeveless, Efina wears black fingerless gloves which goes a little ways past her elbows, and has snowy fur trim. Efina also wears matching black boots that reach below her knees, with white trim and two white diamond shaped decorations. In the neutral ending, Efina still wears the same clothing, however she ages from five years old to around the age of a teenager, and is finally shown to be able to pull out both wings and ears, instead of just one. Her wings are also more elaborate than how they were in the majority of the game itself. Personality Efi’s still the same cheerful girl, but this time she’s more caring and has gotten more knowledgeable, especially about her own power and to what extent she can take it. She seems to have matured slightly, as she will understand the seriousness of situations and act accordingly, as well as have her own ideas and associate them to solve some puzzles. She’s also willing to face her fears in order to protect the ones she loves, and has taken the resolve to help Theo, never giving up to become stronger. Abilities Efi's main ability is to manifest and eat the lies of others. These lies manifest as monsters, that repeat something said by the liar in a distorted voice when interacted with. However, if a liar makes multiple statements and some are true, they will manifest as well, and cannot be eaten as they taste "gross". Efi can physically attack the lies and then consume them. However she cannot consume all lies. When someone is overtaken by lies then the surrounding area is saturated with lie monsters, either larger messed up ones that are several lie monsters fused together or smaller ones that Efi cannot consume. She’s gotten a bigger control over her powers, being able to detect lies without Theo’s help and generally knowing how to proceed in order to make a lie solidify, showing a greater knowledge over her own abilities.She’s grown strong enough to consume all the lies that had been haunting Thei for years when he was taken by them even though her power was unstable at the moment, ultimately saving him and the city from being corrupted. Now Efi thinks more logically, and can connect many clues to reach a conclusion by herself. She’s also learned how to read properly, though she still struggles with complicated words. Relationships Theobald Leonhart They have gotten more accustomed to the other, and now Theo relies more in her, so they work together in order to resolve the problems that might appear. She constantly worries about him and shows a great wish to protect him, her determination never wavering, as she’s even willing to sacrifice herself to do so. Neil Masefield They reunite on the third floor and Neil offers his help when she’s trying to reach the rooftop, pushing the blade statues that block the way. Then they talk about her nature as a dragon, and he reveals some insight about what makes a dragon appear. Brett Graves They reunite on the third floor and Brett offers his help when she’s trying to reach the rooftop, phasing through the walls. They later talk about dragon’s abilities and their own. Iris Ashbery Efi’s amazed by her power. Iris helps her and Theo while they head to the rooftop. They later talk about Iris’ past. Trivia * She suggested Theo’s new name in the new town after reading a sign when they were traveling. * In the bad ending it is revealed that she still wears earmuffs to conceal her true nature as a dragon, and to match her outfit Gallery (Spoilers) ] ]] ] ] Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Female